1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to carryalls and, more specifically, to a surfboard bag hammock that can be configured either as an article carrier or as a hammock by having two dissimilarly sized pieces of material fastened together forming a compartment there between with the larger material serving as hammock and the smaller material having a fastener lined opening serving as storage for an article placed therein with the novel element that when the article compartment is turned inside out the extra hammock material serves as padding and protection for the article within the article receptacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other carriers which provide for articles. While these carriers may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.